The present invention relates to a disinfectant and the use of the disinfectant for controlling mycobacteria.
Mycobacteria are comparatively difficult to inactivate by biocidal active compounds. Because of their waxy cell wall they are among the most chemically resistant pathogens. Chemicals which have proved sufficiently active are phenols, aldehydes, oxidizing substances such as active oxygen compounds or halogens, and lower alcohols (such as ethanol and propanols). Thus, for example, a modern aldehyde-free disinfectant for manual disinfection of instruments comprises the following active compounds and constituents: 10 to 20% by weight of quaternary ammonium compounds, 5 to 15% by weight of phenoxypropanols, 3 to 10% by weight of aminoalkyl-glycines, nonionic surfactants, anticorrosion agents, pH regulators, fragrances and colourings. An aldehydebased instrument disinfectant comprises 5 to 15% by weight of glutaraldehyde, 7 to 11% by weight of formaldehyde, 2 to 6% by weight of quaternary ammonium compound, nonionic surfactants, pH regulators, fragrances and colourings.
However, these known compositions are frequently aggressive towards the materials to which they are applied, for example parts made of plastic (for example seals of medical instruments) are attacked by these compositions. The use of these biocides can, in addition, on contact with human skin lead to allergies or sensitization. In particular biocides having a strongly electrophilic character (for example isothiazolones, organohalogen compounds) are increasingly becoming the subject of public debate as preservatives and disinfectants and their use is becoming restrictively regulated by legislators. On the other hand, compositions which act less aggressively to the materials or skin, are frequently not sufficiently active towards mycobacteria.
In addition, lower alcohols are only active when used at high concentration and, moreover, have excessive volatility. Phenols, owing to inadequate bio-degradability, have a low acceptance. Active oxygen compounds such as peracetic acid are also used, but because of the pungent odour and the corrosive properties are undesirable. Aldehydes such as formaldehyde or glutardialdehyde are not acceptable owing to toxicological properties and for odour reasons. Amines such as N,N′-bis(3-aminopropyl)lauryl-amine give the mycobactericidal formulations containing this active compound an elevated pH which leads to an increased hazard in skin and material compatibility. Of the tuberculocidally active aromatic alcohols such as phenoxypropanols, significantly greater amounts must be used in order to achieve a corresponding action, which again leads to an increased hazard in material compatibility. Furthermore, N,N′-substituted glycine derivatives have been described as mycobactericidal active compounds (see DE-A-19801821), but these active compounds have a tendency to develop foam, which is undesirable for many applications.
There is therefore a desire for mycobacteria-controlling compositions which do not have the said disadvantages, or do not have the disadvantages to this extent, and are more compatible for humans (especially human skin) and environment. The compositions are to successfully inactivate mycobacteria and are not to act aggressively towards the materials to which they are applied.
The use of glycerol monoalkyl ethers in dermatological compositions is known.
DE-C-42 40 674 discloses that glycerol monoalkyl ethers of the formula R—O—CH2—CHOH—CH2OH have a deodorizing action. Moreover, a combination of 0.15% by weight of phenoxyethanol with 0.135% by weight of 1-(2-ethylhexyl) glycerol ether is described which comprises, in addition, 40% by weight of ethanol and 0.015% of dibromodicyanobutane.
DE-A-40 26 756 relates to preservatives which comprise, as synergistic active compounds, a mixture of a) an organic acid, b) a monophenyl glycol ether and c) a guanidine derivative. Examples 13 and 14 are concentrates containing more than 60% by weight of phenoxyethanol and 15 and 10% by weight, respectively, of glycerol monoalkyl ether. The preservatives of DE-40 26 756 are active against various bacteria and yeasts.
DE-C-41 40 473 discloses compositions usable as skin antiseptics and hand disinfectants, which compositions comprise a combination of an aliphatic C1- to C6alkylalcohol component and at least one glycerol monoalkyl ether in aqueous solution. A preferred glycerol ether is 1-(2-ethylhexyl) glycerol ether (Sensiva SC 50).
DE-A-41 24 664 describes antimicrobially active mixtures which comprise a synergistic combination of aryl-substituted alkanol with diol. Examples of diols are glycerol monoalkyl ethers.
DE-A-100 25 124 discloses formulations having a content of a combination of glycerol monoalkyl ether with aryl-substituted alcohol. A preferred aryl compound is phenoxyethanol.